


Stop Haunting Us

by reinadefuego



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Haunted Bathroom, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9142189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: "You're dead, Logan, move on!"Laura and Jubilee can't even get ready in the morning without Logan mouthing off.Written for challenge #090 - "remainder" | challenge #083 - "ghost" at femslashficlets.





	

_I'll strangle you in your sleep._

Laura watched the words form on the mirror and scoffed. "Good luck."

Logan was three years dead, yet he'd only begun haunting them _now_? She shook her head, quickly wiping the fogged-up mirror before Jubilee saw. Ever since the night she fed from Laura, the bond between then was cemented. Slowly, it blossomed into a relationship, with Shogo a part of it too.

"Morning," Jubilee said, rubbing her eyes and stumbling to the sink. She leaned towards Laura and whispered, "he's still here, isn't he?"

"Yeah."

"Now he's dead, he's become creepy. Or maybe he always was and it just took 'til now for me to notice."

Angry wet squeaks sounded on the glass shower panels. _I am not a creep._

Laura fixed the hood of her Wolverine suit then headed for the door to give Jubilee some room. "You're dead, Logan, move on!"


End file.
